swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackbar's Doom set
The Aurilian jewelry sets are rewards gained for turning in tokens for completing the heroic instance. There is 1 necklace 2 bracelets and 2 rings. Player Input Medic to me for a long time I thought could do no real damage. I could change my template many ways and still healer with little to no damage was my best bet , as well as my demise to be stuck with. DooM set is the best cure. After a bit of tuning I modded my template to heal as well as damage while still helping out my team. Combat medic line w/o this set is no comparison. Note: I never tried BM/Medic for damage.. In one on one situations I have defeated all classes.. but mandos and LS jedi being toughest and beaten seldomly. Skill Mods Medic DoT Cooldown: 2 Medic Debuff Freeshot: 1 Medic Debuff Fast-Attack: 1 Required Level to equip: 85 Required Profession: Medic 3 Piece Bonus: 1 sec. reduction in DoT cooldown, effecting both Neurotoxin and Nerve Gas specials. 1 sec. increase in medic Debuff durations effecting Stasis Field, Bacta Corruption, Rheumatic Calamity, Electrolyte Drain, Traumatize and Thyroid Rupture. 5% Debuff Fast Attack chance, resetting the cooldown of the last debuff used. 4 Piece Bonus: 2 sec. reduction in DoT cooldown, effecting both Neurotoxin and Nerve Gas specials. 3 sec. increase in medic Debuff durations effecting Stasis Field, Bacta Corruption, Rheumatic Calamity, Electrolyte Drain, Traumatize and Thyroid Rupture. +10% Debuff Fast Attack chance, resetting the cooldown of the last debuff used. +10% Debuff Freeshot chance, eliminating action cost of the last debuff used. 5 Piece Bonus: 3 sec. reduction in DoT cooldown, effecting both Neurotoxin and Nerve Gas specials. 5 sec. increase in medic Debuff durations effecting Stasis Field, Bacta Corruption, Rheumatic Calamity, Electrolyte Drain, Traumatize and Thyroid Rupture. +15% Debuff Fast Attack chance, resetting the cooldown of the last debuff used. +15% Debuff Freeshot chance, eliminating action cost of the last debuff used. +20% DOOM chance when using a targeted DoT or Debuff attack. Blackbar's DOOM (Diverse Organism Oblireating Malady) inflics the target with one or more of the following, provided you can already perform them: Bacta Corruption, Electrolyte Drain, Rheumatic Calmity and Thyroid Rupture. After a time target will start to bleed heavily. Finally they are subject to rapid oxidation and burst into flames. Cost Necklace of Blackbar's Doom 4 Axkva Min Token of Heroism 1 Mos Espa Token of Heroism 1 Droid Factory Token of Heroism Bracelet of Blackbar's Doom (right) 1 Axkva Min Token of Heroism 4 Mos Espa Token of Heroism 1 Droid Factory Token of Heroism Bracelet of Blackbar's Doom (left) 1 Axkva Min Token of Heroism 1 Mos Espa Token of Heroism 4 Droid Factory Token of Heroism Ring of Blackbar's Doom 1 Axkva Min Token of Heroism 1 Mos Espa Token of Heroism 4 Black Sun Token of Heroism Band of Blackbar's Doom 1 Mos Espa Token of Heroism 1 Black Sun Token of Heroism 4 Exar Kun Token of Heroism Total 7 Axkva Min Token of Heroism 8 Mos Espa Token of Heroism 6 Droid Factory Token of Heroism 5 Black Sun Token of Heroism 4 Exar Kun Token of Heroism Category:Jewelry